Huntik Secrets and Seekers: A Moon's Legacy
by DeadlyThunder195
Summary: Basically follows the show but with some changes. One of the changes is that Zhalia and Sophie swap ages, so it WON'T be the usual pairings, ok? Just to warn you. This is my first story in months, so critism is helpful but no flames please!
1. Prologue

_15 years ago_

_It was a dark December night when a scream pierced the air. The scream came from young woman, no older than 20. She was pregnant.  
"M-mom... I-it hurts!" The young girl whimpered. She had long midnight blue hair that shined in the moon light and dark brown eyes.  
"I know darling but it will be over shortly." Her mother replied. Like her daughter, she had midnight blue hair but instead of dark brown eyes she had hazel eyes.  
The two were in a house that was cut off from civilisation due to the young girls 'condition'. They both knew that the father wasn't coming back, so that made things even worse as the whole family was labelled as outcasts. Luckily, the two were saved from death by a seeker who gave them the house to live in.  
The girl gave a ear curdling scream.  
"You're nearly there honey. Keep pushing!"  
"O-ok..."  
After a long push and a few screams, a baby's cry could be heard. The mother cut the umbilical cord, wrapped the baby in a cloth and after checking the gender, gave her back to her mother. The baby already had a head full of midnight blue hair and her skin was already starting to turn brown. Both the young girl and her mother gasped when the baby opened her eyes. Almond brown.  
"She's beautiful." The girl's mother gasped. After a beat, she added on "Just like her mother"  
The young girl could only stare at the baby in her arms. 'Mom's right... a beautiful girl needs a beautiful name... God, I have a daughter'  
"Mom... what could her name be?"  
"Hm... Something unique and not boring."  
"...Mom?"  
"What about my great grandmother's name, Zhalia?"  
"I love it! Thanks mom!"  
They named her Zhalia.  
_

_Soon after Zhaila's birth, the Organization attacked. Eathon Lambert, who happened to be in the area, saw the house on fire. After knocking out the suits, he rushed inside to find both the young girl and her mother dead, but baby Zhalia was still alive. Carefully he picked her up and used nimble fire to escape the burning house. He looked at the building with sad eyes then at the sleeping child in his arms.  
"I'm sorry Lucy that I wasn't able to protect you or Raven... But I promise that I'll look after your grandchild . Oh Zhalia" He mumbled to the child. "I'm sorry."  
With that he left._


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I was so shocked about the number of hits I got and I got nice reviews as well! :D Thank you ****_KSTaki _****and ****_My Heart Stained Blue _****for reviewing and hopefully my writing skills will improve!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Zhaila would have kissed Dante in episode 20 and Lok wouldn't be so perfect.

* * *

It was a calm morning in Venice. People doing the odd errand, birds chirping away at each other and two teenagers running like their lives depended on it. The boy had fair skin, blond hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt with a blue skin tight t-shirt underneath it. The girl had a tanned complexion, longish midnight blue hair and almond coloured eyes that at this moment in time held only frustration for her brother.  
"What the hell Lok? Why did you have to get up _5 minutes _before school starts?" The girl asked in an irritated tone.  
"I don't know! The alarm clock went off then I must have fallen back to sleep…. Please don't kill me Zhalia!" Lok rambled. Zhaila couldn't help but sigh at her brothers antics. He did this every day and they'd get to school and into the classroom just before the teacher would walk in! Lok's 'magical' luck has yet to fail him.  
Time skip- Venice Academy

Zhaila and Lok were sitting in their history revision class, or in Lok's case, sleeping. Zhaila glanced over at him and sighed. She knew that he would fall asleep so she was working twice as hard to copy down everything the professor was saying.  
'Whether Lok likes it or not, he is not going to fail history again!' Zhaila was kicking herself for thinking that Lok would actually consider picking up a text book and reading it. Sighing again, she listened to the professor until the end of the lecture. When the bell rang she got up, went over to Lok and slapped his face. He woke up with a start, eyes startled with fear while holding his injured cheek. When he saw Zhaila with an amused smirk on her face, the fear was quickly replaced with annoyance.  
"Was that necessary?"  
"Nope!"  
Lok laughed a little her answer, still holding his cheek. Little did they know, someone was watching them in the shadows. The figure got out a mobile phone.  
"Sir I found her….. Yeah, the lambert kid is with her… Should I eliminate them...? Ok…. Understood." The figure hung up at looked at the siblings walking out of the door. They sneered and slipped out of the window.

* * *

**Ok that's that for a while. I apologies if the chapters seem…. Too short but I'm A) very busy and B) incapable of writing a lot. I'll try harder next time so R&R please and any criticism is helpful. Just don't flame. Ok? See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, It's been a while! Sorry for not updating sooner, Homework is an evil greater than Satan. The amount of hits I got was amazing! **

**Anyway: If you want the disclaimer go to Chapter 1. :)**

* * *

"Hey Zhalia, do you have the notes of the..."  
"Yes you knuckle head! I swear if there was a class of sleeping YOU would pass it with your eyes closed!" Zhalia was getting ready to give Lok a 'Royal Fisbin'. He is meant to be a good younger brother, one who DOESN'T get on her nerves. But no, she had to be stuck with a chocolate hogging slacker called Lok.  
"But Zhal, wouldn't my eyes already _be_ closed?"  
"Shut up Lok"  
'_Could my day get any worse?' _ Zhalia mentally groaned.  
"Hey Indi!" _'Yes, yes it can'  
_Both Siblings turned to the annoying school bully. Jason Clarkson hated Lok because he 'showed' him up during Gym and nobody shows Jason Clarkson up without getting any backlash. Both Zhalia and Lok have no idea what _exactly_ happened but Lok beat him at 800 metres during Gym when they were Freshman. Zhalia just rolls her eyes at him. _'What a wuss'_  
"Hey Jason." Lok replied. Before Jason could speak again, Zhaila grabbed Lok's arm and proceeded to run to the dorms. At the pier, Zhalia stacked it and let go of Lok's arm to try to keep herself up right. As Lok watched this with amusement, Zhaila managed to grab something and pull herself up. When she did she was staring into Emerald green eyes, which were filled with Amusement and Concern.

"Are you alright?" Her accent was clearly British. The woman had light brown hair which was in a ponytail and fair skin. She was wearing light pink long sleeved top and dark pink cargos with a marron coloured jacket. Lok then saw dark blue high heeled boots which looked wierd with the outfit but looking at her again gave him the impression that she didn't care what people thought about her.  
"Yes thank you. Sorry for grabbing onto you like that."  
"No problem." The woman smiled at them. She looked over the two again with something Zhalia couldn't place. Was it... Sadness? Glee?  
"Before you go, could you guys tell me your names? I can't talk to someone without knowing who they are." Zhalia looked at the woman suspiously, not trusting her enough to give out her name. Lok, being who he is, opened up his mouth.  
"Yeah, I'm Lok Lambert and left feet over there" Lok shrugged off Zhalia's death glare "Is Zhalia, my sister"  
'_Ok. Thank you Lok. I'll see you kids later... maybe_.' 5 minutes later the woman said her good byes and left the siblings alone.  
"Lok"  
"Yeah Zhalia?"  
"Why did you just tell that woman our names? For all you know, she could be a MURDERER!"  
"Zhalia, you are crazy. Why would you think that? She saved your life!"  
"Lok, she didn't save my life you idiot. How would I die from falling from that distance? Just... Start walking." They started walking back to their dorms and once they got into their room, Zhalia made Lok sit down and go over the notes she made in History. The finals were in two days and Zhalia wants to get Lok pass his usual best. Which is currently an F-.

Somewhere else.  
In a quiet cafe in Venice was a young man who was sitting down at a table. The man had rusty red hair, a nice gotee and fair skin. He wore grey trousers and a black long sleeved top with grey around the neck. Complete with a long brown trenchcoat, he is the ideal man for women who love mysterious guys. The door opened and the mysterious woman who spoke to the siblings walked through the door and stroded over to him and sat down in front of him.  
"Dante I've got some news" The man, now identified as Dante, looked up at her.  
"What is it Sophie?" Sophie just grinned.  
"I found them."

* * *

**Another Cliffy! . I'm evil... But It's the longest chapter I've done. I think I've done enough for one night! Read, Review and See ya later! :D  
****The Royal Fisbin reference was from iCarly, which along with Victorious is ending. The butter sock will be surely missed.**


End file.
